


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Poet: Part Two

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [60]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Ray is a poet and Frannie is Frannie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Poet: Part Two




End file.
